Alois, What is Wonderland?
by ItsRamenTime
Summary: A desperate young Highness is sent to The Phantomhive Estate by his butler to take on the characteristics of the one and only Ciel Phantomhive in attempt to make Alois' soul more satisfactory. The two young Earls find they have more in common than just their pasts, and lust (or possibly love) begins to unfold within the mansion. (AloisxCiel) Along with minor SebxCiel & ClaudexAlois
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me. Say it."

Alois' eyes were filled with desperation as Claude thrusted against him.

"I am under contract to speak only the truth and no lies, highness." Claude uttered calmly as the two intertwined.

"Just say it, dammit!"

"Despite-" Claude was cut off quickly.

"Yes!"

"I love you."

I knew it was a lie. I knew Claude was lying to me when he said it. For a moment I closed my eyes and imagined it was genuine. Imagined that I was happy, but I couldn't convince myself for long, just like the old man. To be mine, for me to be his, it's really more of a comedy scene than it is an idea. Through me giving my all to him, sweating for him, pleasuring him, I'm still just a meal to him. Dinner, and not even a dinner worth catching for that dinner would crawl on it's hands and knees and beg to be noticed, even so much as looked at, let alone eaten.

Alois awoke, eyelids fluttering open as his bare skin rubbed against the clean satin sheets. He tilted his head on his pillow, sleepily looking at the spot on the bed where Claude had been. His blue eyes focused and where Claude once was, only a spider remained now. It crawled about on the sheets, unaware of the onlooker. Alois's eyebrows slanted down in frustration. He pulled the covers off of him quickly and got up, looking out the window of his master bedroom. The morning sun caressed his bare body in a gentle fashion, something he wasn't used to; gentleness. A knock came at the door followed by it opening. "Highness, are you prepared to get dressed?" That voice. So nonchalant, like nothing at all had happened. So cool and collected. Alois grinned. "Well of course. What is my schedule for today?" "Your schedule is free." Alois sat down and prepared to be dressed. "Funny" Alois thought, "Just last night it was him undressing me, and now here we are." He couldn't help but giggle from the irony. Claude looked up over his spectacles at Alois, his eyes asking "What's so funny?" but his face saying "I don't care."

Alois was dressed and sat on the bed. The butler bowed and exited to make breakfast. "Hmpf." The young highness got up and walked down the elegant winding stairs, and went outside, admiring the morning dew. He stood and stared at the flower bushes with a blank expression. "So innocent." Alois thought. "Too harsh of a wind and they could fall, too big of a raindrop and they could drown, and yet here I am, all the power in the world to destroy them, and yet I don't because of their beauty." he snickered to himself. "Quite unfair if you ask me." he spoke harshly and with that he plucked a flower, observed it, and threw it on the ground, stomping and twisting it into the ground with his boot.

From an above window, the maid watched. Her heart ached but then became enraged. She dropped her basket of laundry. She swung her head around, as she did she saw Claude passing the doorway, waltzing down the hallway. "You!" Claude stopped and turned. "Hannah. What is it now?"

"How dare you Claude! Trapping him in your filthy spiderweb and devouring him like a fly."

"I do as my Highness orders."

"And he does as you please without knowing it."

At this point, the triplets, all servants at the Trancy Manor, heard the juicy arguing and stood behind Claude, listening in on the gossip side by side in a row. Claude pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

Hannah spoke diligently.

"The poor boy has done enough of _that_. Let him be the kid he never got to be."

"There's no child left in him." Claude continued. "The purity is gone, why not defile and dirty the mud a bit more, there will be no change in the cleanliness and will remain just as dirty."

"So you're comparing the Highness to mud now?" Hannah asked angrily.

"Irritating mud." He continued.

The triplets gossiped amongst themselves. One whispered to the other "The kind of mud that stays on your shoe and won't come off." the other agreed and added "Yeah, the kind that stains." the third stayed silent and nodded in agreement. "You three, the courtyard needs to be tended to and the horses groomed." Claude barked in annoyance. The three nodded in unison and dispersed accordingly, leaving Claude and Hannah behind. Claude checked his pocket watch and quickly shoved it back into his breast pocket, as if he didn't have enough time to read it. He looked at Hannah, fixed his glasses, and walked away. "Bastard." she muttered. Claude grinned.

Alois sat on the ground in front of the flower he had crushed, feeling the damp petals between his fingers. "What makes you so beautiful now, hmm? Who gave you the right in the first place?" he sat with somewhat of a pout on his face. He heard the door open behind him but paid no attention to it. "Ah, Your Highness, do you not fancy these types of flowers?" a sweet voice beckoned. "Hannah, sod off would you?" Alois replied stubbornly. She looked sadly at the flower that was bent and crippled, and looked down at the Newspaper in her hand. The young highness enjoyed reading the London paper, no one ever really knew why. The front page was vividly printed. The words "Funtumhives toys bring happiness to children everywhere!" She looked at Alois and then back at the black and white print. Hannah slowly began talking. "I heard that Ciel's toy company has been growing." Alois sat up. It was a mystery to everyone why Alois became so different when that name was spoken. "Oh?" Alois said cheerfully. "Do you wish that was me?" "Of course not highness...I was thinking..Maybe you would like to stay with Earl Phantomhive for awhile and.."

"And what? Learn from him? Become more like him?" He grabbed the newspaper and struck her with it. "Ciel this and Ciel that! All you people want is Ciel!"

Hannah bowed and exited, but with that she got a genius plan that could maybe save Alois from being caught in a spiders web. "If he stays with Ciel" she thought, "He'll be away from Claude and might even become...happy. Being around someone like himself..Yes. That has to work. I have to convince Claude...How.." She ran up the stairs and knocked anxiously on Claudes door, not thinking of how to trick him into allowing his meal to be in another's hands. Claude answered calmly and looked at her with question. "You hunger for Ciel's soul, correct?" he nodded and stared intently. "Alois..he can become like Ciel. To make his soul more appetizing. Take on the characteristics of Ciel. Alois can become even more of a truly fine soul, and you can take Ciel's as well-" She was cut off. "How." Claude's voice was strong. "What?" Hannah replied quickly. Claude sighed. "How would Alois become more like Ciel?" Hannah latched onto the butler's curiosity.

"By staying with him for a period of time.."

"Alois staying with Ciel Phantomhive? With that other demon's hands all over my meal?"

"You two are grounded by contract Claude. Also, why would Sebastian want Alois when he has Ciel?"

Claude thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow."

"I'm sorry?" Hannah replied.

"Tomorrow. Bring him to Phantomhives tomorrow morning. Good evening."

Claude shut the door and Hannah stood there, persperating and smiling. Maybe Alois has a chance now. A single chance to be truly happy.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Why do I have to go live with Phantomhive?!"  
He beat relentlessly on Hannah when he heard the news, his knuckles white with tension.  
"I'm absolutely not going and that is an order! Hear me Claude?"  
"Your Highness please stop and listen!" Hannah begged. The triplets held Alois back as she tried to explain the lies that she was commanded by Claude to give to Alois.  
"Claude said he has very important business-"  
"Like I give a bloody fuck!" Alois shouted.  
"He also said ' Distance makes the heart grow fonder.'"  
Alois immediately calmed down, all muscles relaxing. The triplets let go. He wiped his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve.  
"He said that, Hannah?"  
His eyes were hopeful and trusting. Hannah felt sick for lying to him like this. She felt as though he was her beloved brother that she should look after, and it hurt to feed him lies, but she had to, for his own good.  
"Yes. He said that."  
"When? At what time do I leave?"  
"I've packed your things and the carriage is ready."  
Alois averted his eyes. "Get on with it then. Let's go."  
Hannah looked at the triplets. "Tell claude to phone the Phantomhive Manor and tell them of Alois' arrival." The three bowed and did as they were told.

The phone rung at the Phantomhive Estate. A butler with two trays in one hand answered the phone as a clumsy maid tripped and dropped plates that were soon caught by the butlers foot, balancing perfectly. "So sorry Sebastian, So sorry!" She hurriedly grabbed the plates and returned to putting them away. Sebastian's voice rang smoothly as he greeted the phone. "Phantomhive Estate, good morning."  
"Well hello, Sebastian."  
"Ah, Claude. What gives me the privilege of hearing from you this fine morning?" Sebastian's voice carried out sarcastically as he grinned.  
"Alois will be a long lasting guest at your manor."  
"Ah is that so? The Young Master won't be fond of this news. Trying to purify a soul are we?"  
"Under our agreement, this request is acceptable, Sebastian."  
" Well I will prepare a guest room in that case."  
"Very good."  
And with that, the conversation was over. "My, my. I'm walking right into a spider's web, aren't I?" Sebastian chuckled to himself and began upstairs with the most elegance.

"Pardon me?!" Ciel hissed. "I am not having that crudely dressed boy in my manson, that's an order." "My apologies" Sebastian continued, "But it seems we have no choice in the matter. It is my understanding that if he doesn't come here, his life could be in peril. He'll have nowhere to go." Ciel rested his chin on his folded hands, his blue ring shimmering in the now afternoon sun. "Let him sleep outside with the dogs." The blue eyed boy mumbled. Sebastian smirked. "Just as you did when you lost the mansion to fire?" Ciel shot Sebastian a daggering look. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. "Fine. But he's sleeping far down the hall away from me. He gets his own bathroom as well. Who knows what he's picked up with all of his fooling around." "Very good, my young lord." Sebastian bowed, a slightly amused look came across his face. The sound of hooves stomping the brick drive outside brought a feeling of dread into Ciel's stomach. The butler's voice was smooth. "It seems he has arrived." Ciel scoffed. "Better never than late." Ciel said tartly.

Alois glimpsed outside the carriage window as it came to a halt. "Hm. Not bad. Although the decor is a little bland." Hannah heard Alois but said nothing, knowing any comment she would make wouldn't make the Highness happy, only Claude was allowed that privilege. She set the reins down and opened the carriage door just as Sebastian came outside to greet the new guest, dragging along a less than amused Ciel. Alois stepped out and smiled at Ciel, "Ah, Phantomhive, you look fashionably disabled as ever." Ciel scoffed. Sebastian continued grinning. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. Please, come inside and meet the servants, and I'll show you to your room." Alois nodded and realized what a golden opportunity this good be to annoy the hell out of Ciel. Alois had always gotten great amusement from Ciel getting heated. Something about the way his eyebrows furrow and the stance he takes is very entertaining to him, and if anyone loves drama, it's Alois. Ciel let out a heavy sigh. "Are you going to stand there all day or come inside." Alois snapped out of it and began smiling again. "Well of course, smiles." Ciel put his pale hands into fists and turned around, following Sebastian to the front doors of the mansion.  
The butler opened the door for the two boys, ciel walked through swiftly, followed by Alois who looked around slowly, inspecting the decor, the carved wood framing, the expensive tiling, imported rugs and stairway railing. "Sebastian, bring up tea, I'm retiring to my room." Sebastian stood next to Alois and responded "This early, young master?" A small giggle escaped from Alois' lips. Ciel rolled his eyes and thought "What is it now?" Alois noticed the silence. "Oh, I'm sorry" The blonde continued "Does your demon always talk back to you?" Sebastian awaited Ciel's response in pure amusement, knowing that this should be good. The young blue haired Earl shot back a look over his shoulder and quickly responded. "Does your demon ever talk to you?" Alois' face turned into an angry scowl. "You-!" Sebastian butted in. although this was extremely amusing, these two could easily go at eachothers throats and the butler didn't know what the Spider boy was capable of. "Now, now." Sebastian gently interfered. "I'll show you to your room, Young Highness, and after I will bring you your tea, my lord." Ciel had already rounded the corner by then and was probably seated, playing Chess, as he does when he gets his feathers ruffled. "This way" Sebastian began to walk as the very enraged Trancy followed behind.  
End Chapter 2


End file.
